Season 14
Season 14 of Barney & Friends premiered on October 4, 2010 to November 2, 2010. This is the first and only season to not feature new episodes, but rather combining two episodes from Season 10 and Season 11. Episodes #"Gift of the Dinos" and "Winter" #"Dream Big" and "Careers" #"Dancing" and "Kenya" #"Shapes" and "Counting" #"Big as Barney" and "The Chase" #"Pets" and "The Awful Tooth" #"Pistachio" and "BJ's Snack Attack" #"Things I Can Do" and "Get Happy!" #"Neighborhoods" and "Caring" #"Butterflies" and "The Nature of Things" #"The New Kid" and "The Princess and the Frog" #"The Big Garden" and "Pot Full of Sunshine" #"Playing Games" and "No! No! No!" #"Lost and Found" and "BJ the Great" #"Best in Show" and "Vets" #"Imagine with Me" and "Fairy Tales" #"Trail Boss Barney" and "Days of the Week" #"Mother Goose" and "Fun with Reading" #"Riff's Musical Zoo" and "Seeing" #"The Emperor's Contest" and "The Whole Truth" Song List Gift of the Dinos and Winter #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #My Deridel #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jingle Bells #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Season 14 Music Video: I Hear Music Everywhere #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #If All the Snowflakes #Ten Little Snowflakes #Winter's Wonderful #I Love You Dream Big and Careers #Barney Theme Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly #The Idea Song #The Rocket Song #Keep on Trying #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: I Hear Music Everywhere #Look at Me, I'm Three! #People Helping Other People #When I Grow Up #Trying on Dreams #I Love You Dancing and Kenya #Barney Theme Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Grass Dance #Look at Me, I'm Dancing! #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Rock Like a Monkey! #Camera Safari #I Can Be Anything #Kenyan Dance #I Love You Shapes and Counting #Barney Theme Song #A Circle's Shape is Round #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #Playing the Shapes #Shapes #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Find Your Numbers in Your House #The Mad Song #The Number Limbo #Numbers, Numbers #Way to Count #I Love You Big As Barney and The Chase #Barney Theme Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #A Perfectly Purple Day #Laugh With Me! #Everyone is Special #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: I Hear Music Everywhere #If All the Raindrops #Mish Mash Soup #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You Pets and The Awful Tooth #Barney Theme Song #B-I-N-G-O #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #Oh, Where Has My Doggie Gone? #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Piggie Wiggie Boogie #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #People Helping Other People #Brushing My Teeth #Snackin' on Healthy Food #I Love You Pistachio and BJ's Snack Attack #Barney Theme Song #Just Can't Get Enough #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #What a Big Mistake! #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Find the Numbers in Your House #My Kite #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Sweet Treats Medley: Icy, Creamy Ice Cream/Lookie, It's a Cookie!/Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Reprise) #The Yum Yum Song #I Love You Things I Can Do and Get Happy! #Barney Theme Song #The Clapping Song #Growing #By Yourself #The Baby Bop Hop #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Laugh With Me! #One, Two Buckle My Shoe #Everybody's Got Feelings (Scene taken from: Everybody's Got Feelings) #Thinkety Think #Laugh With Me! #I Love You Neighborhoods and Caring #Barney Theme Song #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #The Library #Pumpernickel #Walk Around the Block #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Rock Like a Monkey #Friendship Song #What Shall We Make Today? #Why Can't I? #Barney's Birthday Song #I Love You Butterflies and The Nature of Things #Barney Theme Song #Oh, Where Has My Little Pet Gone? #Listen #Everybody Needs a Nap #Three Little Butterflies #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Piggie Wiggie Boogie #The Little Turtle #Over in the Meadow #The Duckies Do #Pick Up Your Part of the World #I Love You The New Kid and The Princess & The Frog #Barney Theme Song #Friendship Song #I Miss You #Everyone is Special #The Rocket Song #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: I Hear Music Everywhere #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #The Things I Want to Do #The Baby Bop Hop #I Love You The Big Garden and Pot Full of Sunshine #Barney Theme Song #I'm a Happy Helper #The Baby Bop Hop #Riding on a Bike #Welcome to My Tea Party #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Laugh With Me! #Being Together #Growing #When Tomorrow Comes #Friendship Song #I Love You Playing Games and No! No! No! #Barney Theme Song #London Bridge #Games #Taking Turns #Ring Around the Rosie #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Find the Numbers in Your House #The Mad Song #Clean Up #Nobody Wants to Hear "No" #The Dino Dance #I Love You Lost & Found and BJ the Great #Barney Theme Song #When the Circus Comes to Town #You Can Count on Me #What Should I Do? #Adventuring at the Circus #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Laugh With Me! #A Bright New Day #Keep on Trying #Making Mistakes #Together, Together #I Love You Best in Show and Vets #Barney Theme Song #Our Animal Friends #Wishing Wishes #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #The Animal Parade #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Piggie Wiggie Boogie #Our Animal Friends (Reprise) #The Boo Boo Song #The Vet Song #Me and My Teddy #I Love You Hear with Me and Rhythm #Barney Theme Song #Listen # Trivia *This season features the music videos of "[[I Hear Music Everywhere", "Rock Like a Monkey", "Find the Numbers in Your House", "Laugh With Me!" and "Piggie Wiggie Boogie". *The "Barney's Music Box" segment is no longer seen. *The only known of the cast known in this new content are Logan Robot Gladden, Bailey Gambertogilo, Brenden Stanton, Ethan Van Zandt and Alyssa Boualapha. *Music videos from this season can be seen in Playtime Fun, Clean Up, Clean Up!, Imagine, Hear & Create, Let's Go to the Doctor, Let's Go to the Moon and Dance with Barney. *